Night Fire
by locket-girl
Summary: Hao visits Anna during his twin brother absent in her room, when she's unable to sleep in the night. What will she do if she slowly feels more and more drawn to him? And what will Yoh say? HaoxAnnaxYoh triangle


**Night Fire **

_by niara01_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

**Summary:** Hao visits Anna during his twin brother absent in the night and slowly draws her to him. What will Yoh do? HaoxAnnaxYoh triangle.

Chapter 1

First Nights

Unable to find her needed sleep, she laid awake in her futon, her mind plagued by other thoughts she couldn't push away. Thoughts in which she wondered, when Yoh was returning home, coming back to her. It had been the seventh time he had left her alone in the night when the large house was empty and isolated and no soul was there. The worst was that he didn't bother to tell her where he was, not even giving her the slightest clue or hint.

_Maybe he didn't want her to know or didn't trust her…_

Suddenly her chest stung, but she refused to belief that Yoh was the cause, because if he was it would have meant, she was longing after him. And really wasn't that type of woman. Anna wasn't kind of woman who craved, yearned after men, _love_ or human warmth, but a voice in her head told her otherwise.

'_So then why does your heart hurt then?'_

She didn't know. She really didn't know. After all Anna never cared or showed her emotions, were they either happiness or sadness. Maybe that was the reason why Yoh didn't want her?

Another pang pierced through the core of her soul.

Her orbs darted hollowly through her dark, empty room which appeared teal-blue because of the moonlight that entered through the open window. Inside stood a pretty, ornate body-seized mirror, closets, a desk and a luxurious chest of drawers, its mahogany surface reflecting the outside lights. Surely the pieces of furniture were an eye-candy, but it did not change the fact that her room was so completely empty.

_Just like her…_

Dark, empty, abandoned and left behind…

'_Maybe I'm really lonely.'_

Probably more than she had ever been.

The sing-song like sounds of howls and grills in the forest outside were the only things that eased the silence in her room. They were like a lullaby, slipping into her ears, giving her a tiny feeling of piece and comfort. But it was not enough to lighten her heavy and ponderous mind up. Not enough to lessen her torment. Nothing seemed ever enough.

Her fingers drug into the raw surface of her futon and her teeth bite her lip hard.

'_Was our engagement supposed to end up like this?'_

So loveless, lifeless, dull and hollow.

That wasn't what she wanted. That wasn't at all what she wanted.

'_Was it fate__ that Yoh was going to cast me aside sooner or later?' _

Since when did she start to become superstitious? Wasn't she supposed to be a realist?

'_Would it be better if I forget about him too, then?'_

To pretend that he never existed, that she never existed in first place. Somehow she didn't think that the former was something she could do.

"Certainly you should forget him if the thought of him alone is enough to hurt you."

Said a cool voice, gliding over the brink of her reverie.

Anna's shoulder's recoiled in shock, before terror paralysed her entire body as she froze; dread creeping up and down her spine.

The silvery, male voice that held a touch of femininity was frighteningly familiar.

After the symptoms of anxiety dropped, her body jolted at once into a sitting position, the blanket falling on her stomach. Anna's head whipped to the direction of the dangerous intruder and her eyes widened as she spot him.

"Hao!"

The grinning fire shaman sat on the window-sill, his gloved fingers gripping the brim, his black-baggy clad legs dangling over the floor. The ends of his trademark ivory white cape and long mahogany hair flickered in the wind, which wafted through the open window inside.

The incandescent, luminescent and huge full-moon and Neptune green sky behind him, gave him a ghost-like, elegant beauty.

He looked so absolutely spellbinding and irresistible ravishing, something even Anna couldn't deny. She even considered falling for him if he hadn't been their enemy, if he hadn't once tried to kill them and if Anna hadn't been engaged to Yoh.

"Good evening, little miss." Hao greeted teasingly, trying to provoke her in a playful way.

"What do you want?" Anna hissed coldly, while trying to drown in the depths of his crepuscular amber eyes.

"What do I want?" Hao echoed her mockingly, before chuckling to himself softly. "I merely came to pay you a visit. So there's no need for hostility."

"So? Now after you've fulfilled your heart's desire, leave at once." Anna spoke, the former words with sarcasm, and the last ones as a demand, that left no room for contradictions.

But Hao wasn't affected by her ice-cold request and replied amusedly with mockery.

"You really hurt me. One would believe you mistrust me."

'_I do. It's clear that you've planned something__ twisted again. Something that might involve me.'_

"Huh…" He drawled slippery. "Is that what you think, my dear? Don't worry I can reassure you, I'm only here for a little visit."

His eyes flickered seductively and he smirked.

"Though I find the thoughts in your head are quite tempting."

Then he whispered in a low, breathy voice. "Would you like me to carry them out?"

An unfamiliar, but pleasant shiver of excitement ran down her back. Suddenly warmth arose in Anna's face as a blush threatened to strain her cheeks as she recalled that her thoughts weren't exactly innocent.

'_Damn. I forgot he could read minds.'_

"I've to agree it's a quite useful ability." Hao said.

"Oh shut up."

"How cold. Would you've been nicer to me if I had been my brother?"

Anna almost flinched as his words hit a nerve of her. Suddenly she felt a pang as innumerable images of the dark-haired male emerged in front of her.

Yoh's determined expression while fighting, his silly grins, smiles and mirthful obsidian eyes- all the characteristics of him, she had been so moved by, were slowly disappearing,

Leaving only a shadow of himself.

Suddenly a she felt herself shattering with each haunting image.

"My brother should be really ashamed of himself." He said softly, interrupting her train of thoughts. "Causing a girl grief ."

'_What the hell __is he talking about?'_

"That's not tru-" She claimed furiously, but before she could finish her sentence Hao jumped gracefully from the sill on which he sat, his long white coat rustling rhythmically in the air. He seemed to defy gravity as he seemingly floated in the air, landing beside of the girl's futon, in front of her.

Lifting his hand, his index-finger brushed over the outline of one of her eyes gently, her lashes tickling his skin. And as expected the fine, silky hairs were wet.

Holding up his curled hand he asked; "And what's that?"

On his long, skinny finger laid a glistening droplet of a tear. As she looked at him, she saw a comforting smile on his handsome face.

Anna was astonished, but she hide it well behind her frozen mask, that never showed any emotions. "Just water that leaked from the ceiling." She said, her tone even and flat. Her eyes slightly dulled.

"Are you sure? It wasn't raining today."

Anna wanted to slap herself for the brainless excuse. Since when did she become stupid?

"Loneliness can break even the coldest heart." Hao said in a quiet, soft voice.

At his words she stood up, the blanket cascading down her snowy, long legs. Anna stared unwaveringly into his dark orbs and her nails digging in her palms as she said.

"I'm not lonely." But she doubted herself.

His next action however, completely unpredictable, caught her off guard. Before she could even react he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and back of her neck, hugging her like a porcelain doll. She was shocked, her aqua blue eyes wide. His long, mocha hair curtained her form as he whispered into her ear, his hot breath caressing her skin.

"_You are, no need to deny it. That's why I'm here to give you solace for your soul_."

At first she was surprised, really surprised but deep in her mind she enjoyed being held by him- by _someone_. Unconsciously her eyes closed and his words melted the frozenness in her soul. For a moment she lost herself in him. It felt strangely good.

Due their proximity she could smell his exotic scent of sandalwood and incense which drifted into her nose, enticing her. She hadn't known that his fragrance was this intoxicating; and so different from Yoh's.

How did fiancé smelled like, again?

Warm autumn nights and fresh leafs. -Yeah that was his scent.

So unlike the one of his brother. _His brother._

Suddenly Anna's eyes snapped open as it hit that it wasn't Yoh who was holding her. Anger at herself flared up as she recalled, she had let him hold her willingly. But _he_ was the one who hugged her in first place. So it was mostly his fault. But why didn't she push him away?

Never to late to do it now. "Hao." She said sharply, feeling the urge to slap him and partly herself. However as she searched him, she was only greeted by air and startled. The space in front of her was empty, completely empty without any traces of him.

He was gone…

She turned to look at the open window, its velvet curtains dancing vividly in the strong wind with a loud rustle, which filled the air wholly.

And suddenly she felt empty again…

Almost wistfully she stared after him.

-------------

The next day Anna and her fiancé had breakfast consistent of rice, fried salmon, miso-soup and radish in the old-fashioned Japanese living room.

She watched him impassionedly as he filled himself another bowl of streaming, delicious rice. His expression was aphetic, almost dull so very much unlike the energetic and happy one he always wore. What was just wrong with him? He hadn't told her when he came home. He hadn't told her where he had been.

"Hey Yoh."

'_Where have you been?'_

The dark-haired body looked up from his meal. "Hm?"

"Nevermind." Her tone was disappointed. Why couldn't she ask him? Their relationship had never been open, but it never been like this either. He had never avoided her on purpose before. He had been with her, willingly or not. At last he had been with her.

'_Now it feels like I'm losing you.'_

Anna's dejected gaze wasn't unnoticed by Yoh, who stared secretly at the honey-haired girl, his black bangs framing his face. She noticed how guilty he looked as if he knew, that it was his fault. But that couldn't be. He didn't care.

She wondered if he would have cared if she told him that his brother had been here last night.

Probably not.

'_Then I don't have to care__ either.'_

Her thought seemed confirmed as Yoh stood up, putting his hands on the low table.

"Thanks for the meal." He always said that after he had finished his meal.

"I'm going now. Bye." With that he left the room, sliding the door shut, a rustle lingering in the air.

"Have a safe trip…" She muttered to herself in the silence.

------------

As expected Yoh still hadn't come back, even though it was already evening; it unnerved her. The large expanse of the night sky was painted in the colour of ebony black, announcing it was already sleeping time. Something Anna disliked, since she wasn't able to find her desired rest again.

The melodious tickling of the clock that stood on one of the shelves flowed into her welcoming ears. The girl turned her head to the open window, which she hadn't closed despite the intruder of last night. Why should she bother? He probably wouldn't come again, anyway. The visit was just a one-time thing. Nothing to worry about.

But somehow she wanted to believe otherwise. Not that she wanted to see him again or something like that. Hm. Mind your own business.

But for unknown reasons her mind seemed persistent tonight, keeping taunting her that she had left the window on purpose open. As if. Beside if Hao wanted to enter her room again, she doubted that a closed window would be a hindrance.

As she gazed at the empty, open window her heart felt somewhat hollow as if it was longing after something. Her fingers curled slightly on the mattress. It couldn't be true.

"How kind of you stay awake for me." Drawled a voice, but this time Anna was not surprised.

"What are you doing here, again?"

"You just love to greet people like that, don't you?"

Maybe.

"Just go away." This time she was prepared for him, determined to force him to leave even if it required violence. Her hand grabbed the navel-hued beads which laid beside her, and she stood up. Holding the long necklace in front of her, she threatened the cape-clad figure on the window-sill. "Or else I'll make you."

"So you want to fight?" Hao asked.

'_I don't.' _

"Yes." She answered fiercely.

With that she threw her beads at him, but to her surprise he caught them with ease. Then he jumped from the sill, the beads wrapped around his hand. With a jerk he yanked her towards him, as her hand still gripped the necklace.

Anna was startled; she stood so very close to him, realizing that how tall he was. At last one head taller than her, she guessed. She had to tip-toe to look into his eyes, her lips parting unconsciously. Hao smirked slyly. Adrenaline and excitement rushed through her system as he bent down, whispering in a husky voice in her ear.

"Maybe another time."

With that he vanished.

----------

But in the third night when he came again, the fight had never occurred due the fact that she found his visits more and more welcoming. And her hostility was dissolving after a while, even though she was aware he was an enemy.

She couldn't allow herself to become more accustomed to his presence, though a small part of her wanted to. So to prevent him from meeting her again, she had to avoid him. That's why she went to a wooded park in the night, even though it was cold. The chilly breezes made her shiver slightly and caused goose bumps to cover her exposed skin. Hopefully she wouldn't catch a cold.

Near the park was a cultivate silver building that seemed to expand into the inky sky.

The dim yellow-orange lights that were radiated from the lanterns illuminated the dark, tree-surrounded area. Anna's sandals clicked on the stone ground as she walked through the greenery, leafed playground.

Though she was away from Hao, she couldn't help but regret her decision since she was alone again now. Something she knew she didn't had to be.

In reality she enjoyed his presence even though he was a foe. A slight part of her wanted to be with him.

"Missed me, little Itako?" said a silvery voice, sweeping over her thoughts like dust.

'_Impossible.'_ How did he found her? With trembling legs she turned to the direction of the voice and found him sitting on a high branch of a pine tree. A serene, tranquillize smile decorated his face, his legs dangling off. Again he looked so intriguing and slightly mysterious due the pearly moon and ebony sky in the background.

"Found ya." He said playfully, resting his chin in his hands.

It was the truth.

Her heart felt warmth.

"Want some company?"

_I want._

"No." But he probably, already knew that it was a lie since he jumped from the tree, landing perfectly on the hard, sandy ground some meters in front of her. "Shall we go?"

A smile almost grazed her lips.

With that they walked silently beside each other, their footsteps echoing in the air. Despite the silence in which they were absorbed she was glad for his presence.

She felt less cold despite the frosty temperature when he walked beside her. '_Probably because his body-heat has a wider range, than the one of a normal human being, since he's a fire shaman.'_

"Am I doing a good job at keeping you warm?" he asked teaslingly.

Anna blushed faintly due the fact her not so innocent fantasies have been caught. How did they even get there in first place? She really couldn't understand.

However she managed to brush her embarrassment aside, focusing on the fact that it was time now for her to go home, because it was very late already.

"I've to go now." The words slipped from her lips and they halted in their tracks facing each other.

Hao nodded in reply, not seeming displeased.

A breeze drifted by, teasing the ends of Anna's short black dress and her blond locks.

Her liquid aquamarine eyes locked with his crepuscular mahogany ones as she stared at him. Her petal-pink lips were parted slightly, her fingers curled at her sides as a secret murmur ran through her head.

'_Thank you for being with me. _

_I was glad.'_

A smile grazed Hao's lips. Silently he bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing her lovingly on the forehead, under the dim tangerine lantern-lights, in the night.

His husky and placid voice decanted the air as he whispered into the dark.

"You're welcome."


End file.
